


Care Bear

by railmedaddy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmedaddy/pseuds/railmedaddy
Summary: “Put away that Care Bear stare, Patrick.”“Care Bears? Really David?”“Shut up. Just stop doing that with your face, you know I can’t say no. I’ll stay. But don’t look at me.”akaDavid Rose isn't a good patient, but the Brewers do what the Brewers do best.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 142





	Care Bear

**Author's Note:**

> With enormous gratitude to my cheer squad, aka the best friends a fandom could give me, for cheering me on and yelling until I agreed to share this publicly.
> 
> This is my first fic, hopefully there will be more where this came from. I hope you all enjoy this little slice of Marcy Brewer magic xo

Patrick sighs, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. He had guessed that with his past, the way he’d been on his own his entire adult life, that David wouldn’t be a good patient, but he did not anticipate his outright refusal to let himself be cared for. His refusal to let Patrick care for him. 

It was a miracle they’d gone this long without David being sick. David had certainly done his best, in his own way, to care for Patrick when he’d been sick and he just wanted to return the favour. 

“David.”

“Mmmphswy,” came a sound from underneath a mountain of blankets, only his mess of curls visible. 

“David,” Patrick sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. 

David pulled the blankets down enough to reveal his mouth. “Go away, I don’t want you to see me like this,”

“This is my apartment David! I’m not sure where you expect me to go,” Patrick tried to suppress a smile. 

“Fine. I’ll go back to the motel then,”

“That’s not what I meant, David. Stay. You’ll be more comfortable here. Please let me look after you,”

“You’ll get sick. I’ll be fine. I’ll go. Just give me a minute to have a shower and get dressed.” He moved as if to sit up and groaned. 

Patrick pushed David back down gently and dropped a kiss on his forehead, frowning at how warm it was. “Please stay. Let me look after you. I want to,”

David disappeared back under the blankets. “Put away that Care Bear stare, Patrick.”

“Care Bears? Really David?”   
“Shut up. Just stop doing that with your face, you know I can’t say no. I’ll stay. But don’t look at me.”

Patrick smiled. “Good. I’m going to the store. I’ve left some tea in a thermos right here and there’s water too. Make sure you drink the water. I’ll try and get back for lunch.”

***

“Mom, can you send me your chicken soup recipe?”

“Of course, is everything ok love?”

“David’s sick.”

“Oh dear, I can’t imagine he’s a good patient.”

Patrick huffs “terrible, he won’t let me look after him. Said he wanted to go back to the motel instead of staying at my apartment.”

“Well I imagine it’s hard for him,” Marcy says gently, “being vulnerable. From everything you’ve told me about him, and from what I know of him, that’s not something that comes easily to him.”

“I know, Mom. But I hate seeing him like this.”

“You’ll get through it. I’ll send you the soup recipe”

“Thanks, love you.”

“Love to you too, and to David.”

***

“David?” Patrick calls as he steps into the apartment. David allows a small smile to creep onto his face at the sight of his boyfriend. “Good to see you’re out of bed,” he drops his head back to look at Patrick as he passes the couch. 

Patrick looks at him then casts his eye around the apartment, frowning. “You’re out of bed, but have you had anything to eat or drink today? The tea and water I left you are still by the bed. And it doesn’t look like you’ve touched the lunch I left for you.” David feels his hands in his shoulders, the weight of them grounding and drops his head back to rest against Patrick’s belly. 

“Let me make you some tea and then I’ll start dinner” Patrick walks to the kitchen, telling David about the day, their customers, what had sold well, what they would need to order more of. 

“Here, drink this, it’ll make you feel a little better”

David eyes the mug Patrick is holding suspiciously and sniffs. “What’s in here, tea? With honey? There’s no milk. I don’t drink tea.”

“It’s tea with lemon and honey, lots of honey. You’d know that if you’d had the tea I left you this morning. Mom always made it like this for me when I was sick. And chicken soup which I’ve got the recipe for.”

“Marcy makes it like this? It’s not how you drink your tea.”

“Mom makes it like this when I’m sick, she said to send you her love by the way. Please drink something.”

David takes the tiniest of sips. “It must’ve been nice, having your mom look after you when you were sick”. His voice is small. 

Patrick doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s stunned in the way that he always is when David says things like they don’t matter, except that they do and he hates that those things are just  _ normal  _ for David. So he kisses David on the forehead and walks back to the stove. 

***

He can hear his phone vibrating on the table. He doesn’t move, thinking that Patrick will either silence it or answer it for him, until he remembers that Patrick is at the store. Reaching for it, he answers without looking, thinking it’s probably his family because he hasn’t been at the motel. 

“What.”

“David? It’s Marcy, dear”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry!” David can feel his whole body cringe. 

Marcy laughs a little “it’s ok, sweet boy, I know you’re sick. That’s why I was calling.”

“Did Patrick put you up to this?” He was suspicious.  _ Why would Marcy be calling? _

“No? He said you were sick and I wanted to see how you were for myself,” she said softly. 

“I’m fine, really.” he coughed. 

“Hmmm, sounds like it. Tell me how you really are, David. I want to know”

“Oh.” He doesn’t know how to process this, feels fidgety at the attention. “Um, my head hurts and I’ve been coughing I guess?”

“Have you been drinking lots of fluids? Eating?”

“Patrick made me tea this morning.”

“Did you drink it?”

“Some.” 

“Can you get out of bed? I’ll talk you through making more, the way I always made it for Patrick.”

David is surprised at how easy it is to talk to Marcy, once he starts. She listens and doesn’t push too much and has all the best stories about Patrick. 

He’s lying on the couch now, mug of tea half empty on the coffee table. Marcy is still talking, he doesn’t know what about anymore but he likes the sound of her voice. It’s comforting. He starts to doze off.

“David? I think I should let you go, I’ve kept you long enough.”

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“You should rest sweetheart, you need it. I’ll call you again soon.”

“Ok … wait. Marcy? Could you stay a little longer? If you have time. If you want. You can go. It’s fine. You can go thanks for calling.”

“I can stay on the phone if you like David, I have time.”

“Thanks. Would you … do you think … would you tell me a story? Like you said you used to tell Patrick? Adelina used to tell me stories, I loved them.”

“Oh! Of course dear. Once upon a time …”

David snuggled under his blanket on the couch, phone to his ear and hummed happily. 

Patrick let himself into the apartment, balancing their lunch in one hand as he opened the door. He smiles when he sees David asleep on the couch, arm reaching towards the floor, phone in hand. Gently, he takes the phone from David’s hand and rests his arm across his body. He places the phone on the coffee table when he sees the message notification on the screen

**Marcy Brewer:**

**You fell asleep before I could finish the story, dear. Call me later if you want to**

The rest of the message isn’t visible but Patrick doesn’t need to see it. He looks at David fondly, thinking of him talking to his mom and wondering what story she was telling him. He eats, but David doesn’t wake up. So he kisses the top of his head gently and heads back to the store. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
